Forgotten Memories
by kwayland
Summary: SPOILER-Elena wakes up from being a vampire and remembers the two memories Damon made her forget.
1. Chapter 1

Elena woke to the sight of the Salvatore brothers poring over here with concerned expressions on their faces. She glanced at Stefan, who gave her a quick smile of what was supposed to be reassurance. She couldn't bear to look at Damon after what she was sure she did to him, and he didn't go out of his way to catch her eye either. But, as always, he had to say something.

"How are you feeling?"

She wriggled up from the hospital bed, and felt hardly any dizziness. "Great, actually. I'm a vampire aren't I?" she whispered.

Stefan turned away from her and bowed his head.

"Yeah, I guess that's what happened. Not that I had any idea. I come screaming in to this place sure you were dead, and then the Fell lady tells me you had a cerebral hemorrhage and that she gave you blood so you would live. I'm grateful, but I want to know how the hell it even happened, and that lump of misery and guilt over there wouldn't say a word to me."

"Ric?"

"Dead. It's too bad we couldn't share one last drink," he scowled, rolling his eyes. "But that's beside the point. What happened?"

"Rebecca was upset that Klaus was killed and while Matt and I were driving home she stepped out in front of the car and we veered off the bridge. Stefan eventually came to save us but I made him take Matt first, and he did as I asked."

Damon clenched his jaw, withholding whatever snarky comment he had just been about to make. "Alright," he said with an unnatural amount of calm. "So, are you going to go through with the change?"

"I don't know," Elena murmured.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan said, entering the conversation with gusto. "I love you Elena. Don't make me wish I had chosen differently. That I had done what Damon would've done."

Damon slinked away to observe the vials locked away in cupboards throughout the room. He was sure this conversation would go nowhere with him involved. It was between Elena and Stefan, the one she had chosen.

"But I never wanted this, Stefan."

"Don't you think I know that?" He clasped his hands around hers. "But you can't leave me like this. Not now that we're so close."

Elena sighed. "For you."

Damon turned back to Elena and Stefan and pretended to gag. "As sweet as this is, I suggest that we just get this over with."

"Damon..."

"Elena..." he mimicked.

"He's right, Elena. Better to do it now. I'll go get some blood bags."

"Are you kidding? She needs to learn control and I think a human with a pulse would help immensely with that lesson."

"I won't hurt anybody, Damon."

He shrugged and smiled. "Your decision, Elena. Let me remind you where those got you."

"Fuck you. Get me those blood bags, Stefan."

Stefan slammed the door behind him and Damon and Elena were left alone. The tension automatically spiraled out of control.

"So what went down with Alaric?" she asked, trying to ease the tension.

"We fought. I was getting beat to a pulp. Then right when I was about to lose, I had a sudden burst of strength and you decided to become a martyr."

"And Klaus is dead?"

"Yep. At least I sure as hell hope so. But you never know with that meddling bastard. He can escape almost anything."

"And how are you doing?" Elena breathed, lightly touching him on the arm.

"Fabulous. I just got back from Jamaica when you woke up. Smoking girls in bikini's, drinks, swimming pools, and some sick music to dance to." But then he fell silent, masking all emotion with a hard, cold expression

"Don't disappear on me Damon."

"But isn't that what you wanted, Elena?"

"No...no of course not. I just had to let you go."

"Whatever," he said dismissing her. "I don't want to talk about it. I'm just surprised Stefan...ah speak of the devil!"

Stefan strolled into the room with three blood bags in his hands. He handed one to Elena and kept the other two. She unstoppered the top and stared the red, gunky liquid down, her hand shaking slightly. Then she closed her eyes and took a sip.

Before long all three bags were bone dry and Elena had fully undergone the transition. She was just about to get up off the table and have the Salvatore brothers escort her out when a memory hit her with a bang.

_"Hey Bonnie, I have to talk to you. I'm not sure what to do."_

_ "About what?" Bonnie's voice crackled through the phone._

_ "Matt," Elena sighed. "I'm not sure I love him the same way anymore and on top of that he's talking about marriage again."_

_ "Just tell him how you feel. Dragging him around like this won't make it any easier when you actually break up with him. You should set him free, Elena."_

_ "I know, Bonnie. You're right. You and my mom both are. I just can't bring myself to tell him. At least not tonight."_

_ "Well I've said my bit. We can talk some more tomorrow but I have to go. Gran wants help with dinner."_

_ "I'll call you later," Elena said. Then she snapped the phone shut and continued walking down the deserted street a ways from the party. She really needed some time to collect herself and think about how she was going to break the news to Matt. He wasn't going to take it well. Then all of a sudden there was a soft wooshing noise and she looked up to see a man dressed in jeans and a black leather jacket saying, "Katherine."_

_ "Um...no I...I'm Elena."_

_ The smile on his face slowly faded to a more calculating expression. "Oh. You...you just look...I'm sorry, you just really remind me of someone," he said, inching closer to her. "I'm Damon."_

_ "Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere."_

_ "You're one to talk," he smiled devilishly, "You're out here all by yourself."_

_ "It's Mystic Falls," Elena argued, "Nothing bad ever happens here."_

_ He continued to smile at her, clearly teasing. He wouldn't say anything but she kind of wanted him to stick around. She couldn't explain why but he was intriguing. "Got into a fight with my boyfriend."_

_ "About what...May I ask?" he said, raising his hands in the air, trying to avoid being rude._

_ "Life," Elena whispered, shaking her head back and forth. "Future. He's got it all mapped out."_

_ "And you don't want it?"_

_ "I don't know what I want."_

_ "Well that's not true," Damon replied. "You want what everybody wants."_

_ Elena smiled, and shook her head. This guy knew nothing about her and yet he came in pretending he did. There was no way he was getting off the hook after saying that. "What? A mysterious stranger who has all the answers?"_

_ He chuckled. "Well let's just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things."_

_ Another cryptic answer. Time to just cut to the chase. "So, Damon, tell me, what is it that I want?"_

_ He stepped forward the teasing grin disappearing from his dark, but handsome face. "You want a love that consumes you. You want passion and adventure and even a little danger." Elena's smile was gone. She didn't know if that really was what everybody wanted or if he could read her mind. It was everything her and Matt's relationship lacked. She was stunned that this man had any idea where she had been coming from. Maybe she could figure out how he knew. How he could connect with her on such a level. "So...what do you want?"_

_ He burst into laughter and turned away slightly, clearly trying to avoid to answer. But something about her must have changed his mind because he was about to cave when her parents drove up. She couldn't help being a little disappointed._

And she understood where Damon had gotten that burst of energy, why she hadn't woken up to his funeral like she had expected. She had told him during the phone call that she might have chosen him if she had met him first, and it turned out that she had. He had felt hope.

Then a second memory hit her like a speeding train.

_Elena strolled into her room with all intentions of going to sleep when she saw Damon sitting on her windowsill. His hands were clasped between his legs and he glanced up when she walked in. "Cute PJ's," he whispered._

_ Elena sighed to herself. Damon wasn't who she wanted to see right now. Not at all. "I'm tired Damon."_

_ He stood up and dangled her necklace in front of her face. "I brought you this."_

_ "I thought that was gone. Thank you." She reached out her hand for the necklace to find Damon pulling it back out of her reach. "Please give it back," she pleaded. There was no time for this. She just wanted Damon out of her room and her necklace back where it belonged._

_ "I just have to say something."_

_ "Why do you have to say it with my necklace?"_

_ "Well...because what I'm about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life."_

_ Elena scowled. He just couldn't move on. "Damon, don't go there."_

_ "Look I just have to say it once. You just need to hear it. I love you, Elena," he murmured, his clear blue eyes looking straight into hers without wavering. "And it's because I love you that I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this. I don't deserve you, but my brother does." His lips approached her face until they lightly pressed against her forehead. His hand came up to her face and he brushed it with his thumb. She couldn't move, but he shouldn't have been doing this. It must have been a combination of everything that had happened today along with his declaration but she wasn't sure. She wasn't even sure she wanted him to go. "God, I wish you didn't have to forget this. But you do." Elena paused for a second too late. When she realized what he was about to do and protest her mind went pleasantly blank._

And in that moment something in her brain clicked. Damon had told her what she wanted and the entire time he had been standing right there waiting. Stefan had been comfortable and safe which was exactly what she had needed as a human, but the relationship she had with him paralleled very similarly to the relationship she had been having with Matt right before she broke it off. And now she could have an actual future with one of these two. A long one. Just when she thought she had freed Damon, it got more confusing. She really couldn't shake him.

Elena opened her eyes and gasped. Damon bright blue eyes pierced hers as he waited for an explanation...or in his case a verdict. Stefan was just utterly confused.

"Why'd you make me forget that?"

"Seems unfortunate in hindsight, I admit. But I didn't want anybody to know I was in town yet. I had different motives then, may I remind you.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

"I met him first," Elena whispered, still in shock. "I met him first and I chose you..."

"You did? Where was I?"

"Not present. But I told Damon if you don't believe me."

Stefan turned to Damon. "She's telling the truth," Damon said.

"God damn it, Damon! What the hell am I going to do with you?" Elena cried.

"It's your choice."

"You are driving me insane! What to do I do?" she whispered, her voice tapering off. "What do I do?"

*Credit for some of the scenes in italics goes to The Vampire Diaries.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait. Why am I even asking that?" she murmured mostly to herself. "I already did do something. Stefan, would you like to escort me home?"

Damon sighed and grabbed the keys to his car from the bedside table. "I have the car but I suppose you guys will want to walk. I'll see you later brother." Then, with not a glance back he left the hospital.

Damon arrived at his house only to find Elena and Stefan already there snuggling on the couch, being warmed by the fire. They must have ran home. Elena had probably wanted to try out her new abilities.

"You guys look like an old married couple. Everything back to normal already?" Damon said bitterly.

Elena swiveled around on the couch to look at me. "No, Damon. Of course not. But it was time to move on and going back to normal seemed the best way to do it."

"Oh, okay. You and denial again. I should've known. That's how you seem to handle everything these days," Damon said. His body language was upright and stoic and proud, but his eyes gave him away. His eyes were filled with a pain that only was seen in that of an old widowed man.

"Damon..." Elena whispered. Damon turned away and trudged up the stairs to go collapse on his bed and stare at the ceiling or maybe read a chapter of Gone with the Wind.

Elena watched him climb the stairs and then moved to go after him. She couldn't have him behaving this way after they'd been through so much. He was her best friend and she was going to fix what she'd done wrong. Stefan sensed her desire to leave and his hand formed an unbreakable manacle around her arm.

"There's nothing you can do Elena. Let him mope for a while. Eventually he'll be back to normal."

"I know, Stefan. But which normal. The one that kills people, picks fights, and endlessly teases me, or the one that watches my back, watches your back, and would do anything for the both of us."

"I don't know."

"Well, knowing him, I'm inclined to think the first. I have to try and do something. I can't see him so hurt because of me."

"You'll just hurt him more."

"This is my decision, Stefan. Let me go."

Stefan thought seriously for a moment about not releasing her, but as always the idea that everyone should have free will, which he hadn't had at some point in his long life, overclouded his fears and he slowly unclasped his hand from around her arm.

Elena approached his bedroom even thought the doors were closed. She raised her hand and rapped lightly on the door. She heard an almost imperceptible groan from Damon as he lifted himself off his bed and came to the door.

"Your slave awaits your command, princess," he said, bowing slightly.

Elena rolled her eyes to the ceiling and sighed. "Can you please just let me in. I want to talk to you."

"As you wish." He cracked the door open wide and strolled back to his bed letting her follow. He spread out, his lanky limbs stretching reaching the end of the mattress. She shut the door behind herself and perched next to his head on the side of his bed.

"Don't leave me, Damon. I need you. You're more than just a friend to me; you're a part of me. And it keeps getting ripped away and leaving a vast hole that hurts like hell."

"Why should I care?"

"Stop acting like a baby. I know you care."

"You're right. Because I told you I loved you twice, I kissed you twice, and I did practically everything you asked of me. But it doesn't make a difference, it never made a difference. So I'm having trouble caring."

"Damon," she whispered. "You promised you'd never leave me again."

His fluttered closed and he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And I won't. But stop talking to me like I'm the greatest thing in the world. Like you love me. Because it's driving me up the wall. One second, I swear you're going to come sprinting into my arms, the next Stefan's. How would you like me to handle it?"

"Just be my support, my friend, my rock."

"Well I can't because I also promised you that I wasn't going to screw up what we had. That I wasn't going to give up on it."

"You don't have to keep that promise."

"Oh, so now we're playing the game of selective promise keeping?" he questioned bitterly.

"Well, for god's sake Damon, what do you want me to do?"

"Admit to yourself that you love me. Admit it to me, because you do, and I'm still not sure you know that."

"It's not going to make anything easier."

"You're right. It won't. But life isn't supposed to be easy and sometimes you have to sacrifice that fake simplicity for others. You made the choice between us seem easy and let me tell you there is no way in hell that it should've been. Stefan isn't completely normal and your relationship with him will never go back to the way it was. And through everything, every step of the way, even though it was always about Stefan, I was there with you, helping you get him back. I was being unselfish, now maybe it's your turn."

"But you already know that I care about you," she replied weakly.

"Care? Care?" he glared vehemently. "That is so not the same thing and you know it. Saying I love you is more important to me. While it seems like more commitment, and too big of a word to describe what we have; it isn't. Please, Elena. I just need to hear it once."

"But I don't know..."

"Then we're done here. Please get out of my room. Run back to Stefan and complain about how awful I am. I'll only ask nicely once."

Elena stumbled off the bed and hobbled backwards out of the room her shocked eyes never leaving Damon. She reached behind her and turned the knob to the door, slid out, and shut it again.

"What did you expect, Elena?" Damon whispered. "I love you." And an odd pain wracked his body and he shuddered. "I'll always keep fighting for you."

And then the door catapulted back open and Elena was standing there. "What did you say?"

"That I loved you?" he answered quizzically. He had no idea what was going on.

"No," she shook her head. "After that."

"That I'll always fight for you," he said matter-of-factually.

She zipped across the room, and was all of a sudden grasping his hands in hers. He was going to have to get used to that. And then she muttered, "I love you, Damon," kissed his forehead, and then was gone.

Thank you to everyone who is reading this and it'll only keep getting better I promise. I'm not even close to done. I'm fully working through the love triangle that the show was too scared to. Thanks for all the favorites, and notices. It means the world to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon slowly rose from the bed and mussed up his hair, confusion written all over his face. He felt a strange ecstasy at what she had said but it also didn't seem very Elena. It seemed like something Katherine would do just to screw with him but he knew it hadn't been her. He could tell the difference now. It was in the way they held their bodies. Elena was more modest, strong, and tense where Katherine was all seduction, lust, and confidence.

He began pacing back and forth across his room pondering whether or not he should confront Elena now when she was most likely in Stefan's arms or if he should wait for a time when they were alone. There were pros and cons to both. If he went now it was more likely that she would deny having ever said it or make it seem like some sort of trivial matter. Also Stefan might have a fit and that was never pretty. He knew that from experience. But, there was also the possibility that she would be open about it in front of Stefan, would plead for more time to choose, and establish him as more than just the other brother. It would be a sort of test. To see if she actually meant every word she said.

The other option was the easy way out for both of them. It would be less awkward and more personal but at the same time he would never know for sure if it was some ploy to keep him at bay. To keep him from flying off the handle. What was more important to him?

And he knew. Of course he knew. It was more critical that she meant what she told him, to make sure it wasn't a trick. It would also give him a small sense of pride and satisfaction which was something he'd lacked recently as far as Elena was concerned.

He went downstairs to find Elena and Stefan holding hands on the couch watching something on the television. It was so married-life it almost made him throw up. Elena heard him tromp down the stairs and looked his way. She could tell what he was about to say just by the the expression on his face and she sighed, bracing herself for the Titanic to hit the iceberg.

"What the hell just happened up there, Elena? Why'd you say it?"

Stefan shifted his eyes away from their conversation trying to give them some privacy. Something obviously happened that didn't involve him at all. He untangled his hand from hers and went up to his bedroom. He kept his ears wide open because even though he wasn't the confrontational type...he did want to understand what was going on and how it would ultimately affect him because he knew it was something big.

Damon should've known Stefan would've left. It was his brother through and through. But if he knew his brother at all, he was listening in on the conversation.

Elena stood up and came to Damon so she could look him directly in the eyes. "I said it because for the first time you said something that clicked in my brain. Something that did in fact make a difference. Maybe it was timing what with the memories, maybe not, but you said that you would always fight for me."

"So? You knew that already."

"I know. But I think you had to say it. I needed it to smack me in the face. I understood while I was standing just outside your door that those words changed my view on who we are altogether. You have always fought for me and there was a time not too long ago when Stefan wouldn't fight for me. When he would go out of his way to avoid me or pretend he no longer loved me. That wasn't you. You were brave enough to stand by my side even though you knew it would hurt, that I would use you and snub you all because you thought there might be a chance I would fall in love with you. And that's something that's really important to me. Now, I'm not saying I still don't love Stefan and that I'm choosing you but I realized that I did love you and there's no point in trying to conceal it because it isn't fair to you and I want this complicated situation that's going down to be open and honest and fair because only then will I make the correct decision. And now that I can conceivably spend the rest of my life with one of you, it's even more paramount that I do make the right decision for me."

Stefan soaked in what she said and zipped down the stairs to land right next to her. "So," he whispered, "In conclusion, you've chosen both of us."

"Yes. I have," she stated, her head held high. "And I want to say something else. Don't fight each other over me because I'm not worth breaking the bond you two have. I realize this is difficult but it happened and that's just how it is. It's all about choices we make and they've led us here. There's no going back now."

For once, Damon didn't question a thing and simply nodded. It was definitely an improvement from the previous predicament. He wasn't going to complain. But Stefan couldn't believe what was happening. He'd though he'd had her back for sure.

"I don't understand, Elena. You really love him? How? When?"

"You were gone for months Stefan. That was a choice you made. I'm sorry. I thought I had everything figured out but I was hopelessly wrong. Damon got under my skin and never left. He drives me up the wall half the time but the other half I can't stop thinking about him. Please understand, Stefan. It's my choice."

"Sometimes I think you have too much of those," he growled to himself.

"My thoughts exactly brother. Funnily enough, it didn't matter to you until it actually put a dent in your happiness." He eyed Stefan and then grinned slightly. "Well, on the bright side, I'm feeling rather elated. Anybody feel like having a drink?"

"Cool it, Damon."

He rolled his eyes and slumped down on the couch. "Just an idea," he murmured.

"Stefan?" she asked, placing her hand gently on his face. He shied away from her touch but nodded.

"Just let me get used to the idea of sharing you with him. I'll be okay though."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise. I love you after all."

"I love you too."

Stefan lumbered off back upstairs and Damon shot off the couch to step in front of Elena.

"You don't look so hot. Anything I can do?" Damon wondered, slightly concerned. His eyes were careful and cautious as he laid a hand on her cheek ever so softly. She tensed slightly but didn't pull away. He just wanted to help after all and this was part of being in love. It's not like he couldn't touch her.

"What about that drink?"


	4. Chapter 4

*Thanks to all who have stuck through this story so far. I would just like to let you know that this is ultimately a delena fanfiction. I just couldn't think of any realistic way to get him seriously involved again. So if you're a delena fan stay with me.

Damon served her drink, then himself and collapsed on the couch. Elena joined him by lying down and spreading her legs across his lap. They simply sat there watching the flames flicker in their own unique dance.

Damon took a sip of his bourbon and swallowed the seductively delicious fire. He patted Elena's leg and her head whipped around to look at him.

"Do you even know how you're going to do this?"

She shook her head and gulped down the alcohol. "No fucking idea. What am I supposed to do if I love you both?"

"Listen Elena. I know for sure that you're a better person than Katherine ever was. You possess many strong qualities that emanate from you but you also have weaknesses; and those weaknesses were Katherine's strengths. I don't think you're going to be able to have us both along for the ride. You'll be too distressed all the time about how we're doing and not focusing on the real problem at hand."

"So what do you suggest I do?"

"Let one of us leave for a little while. Let both of us have a chance to be by ourselves with you. Try and have a real relationship, you know? Since you chose Stefan originally, I'm going to go on a vacation to Paris. I promise to call you at least once a week but simply to see how you are doing, or to see if you need a friend."

"No, Damon. I really like the concept of your idea but I don't like how you plan to execute it."

"Well, what would you like to do?" Damon asked.

"Have Stefan go on vacation. I want to try this with you first."

"Why me?"

"Because even though Stefan has changed some since we were last involved with each other, I have had a lasting relationship with him. I never really gave you that opportunity ever. So, if we add up the past, it's technically your turn."

Damon chuckled breathily and brought his face inches from Elena's. "That suits me fine," he said, his breath tickling her face, "But who wants to tell Stefan?"

Elena ducked under a pillow and shook her head at rapid speed. "Your idea. You tell him."

Damon placed his hand on her leg, and arched his fingers in a way that made his hand appear to be a five-legged spider. He crawled his fingers slowly up her leg and to her stomach and tickled her. Her laugh echoed throughout the room and she was desperately trying to wriggle away and curl into a ball but eventually became paralyzed in a fit of laughter.

"Stop!" she whimpered, out of breath. "Please!"

Damon ceased tickling her and stood up. "I'll tell him. That was just your payment. When would you like him to leave?"

"Tomorrow, I guess. It'd be good to figure this out as soon as possible. I hate dragging you both behind me."

"This should be fun."

Elena half-smiled and sent Damon on his way upstairs. Damon sauntered over to Stefan's bedroom and cracked the door open just wide enough to stick his head inside.

"Hello in there! Where's Gollum?"

Stefan groaned and ripped himself away from his bed. "What the hell do you want?"

"I'm messenger for Elena, brother. She seemed to think you'd have a fit and didn't want to come herself."

"I probably will with the day I've had so far."

Damon sighed and decided it was better now rather than later. "She wants you to go on vacation for a while. Like around a month."

"And you'll be staying here I suppose?"

"Yeah," Damon murmured slowly trying to gauge his brother's reaction. Stefan just rolled over and gazed solemnly out the window. "Hey, look at it this way. You'll be gone a month, just a small glitch in the otherwise fairytale relationship, and she'll send me away because I'm so hopelessly irritating and you and her will be together forever."

"I though you weren't going to screw this relationship up."

"Just trying to be optimistic Stef...I'll do my best for you."

"No you won't."

"Ah...pessimist Stefan. Where have you been the past couple of years? I missed you."

"Just get out. I'll leave in the morning."

Damon nodded and before leaving turned to Stefan once more and said, "Brother, don't stay away too long. I'm not sure she can make it without you and I'm sure I can't."

The next morning, Stefan piled some stuff into his car, shut the trunk and walked across the driveway right back to the house. Elena was silhouetted against the doorway, her arms crossed, and her jacket just barely clinging to her shoulders. Stefan stared deep into her brown eyes, his facial expression equivalent to that of a puppy's. Elena lifted up onto her tiptoes and wrapped her lanky arms around his neck.

"I love you, Stefan."

"As I love you."

And then he ran to his car, hopped in the driver's seat, and was gone before Elena could even wave goodbye.

"He's hurt you know." Elena turned to find Damon just a hairs breadth behind her. "I know," she whispered. "But I have to let one of you go."

Damon tugged Elena's hand out from under her arm and gave it a quick kiss before wrapping it in his own. "Why don't you come on inside and not worry about it. No barriers between us, remember?"

"Yeah, all walls down. I remember. Lead on, Damon." And instead of pulling her hand forcefully away she gripped his tighter.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Elena woke to find Damon lounging in a chair next to the window. When he heard the blankets wrinkle and rub against each other, he glanced over at Elena.

"What are you doing in here?" Elena grumbled, still getting used to being conscious.

"You're so peaceful and relaxed when you sleep. I got up early and decided to watch for a bit since there was nothing else to do. You even smiled once or twice. Dreaming about me?"

"Sorry," Elena said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "I don't remember."

"Well, I wanted to do something fun today since it's kind of like our first real day _together_. First date sort of thing. Meet me downstairs when you're ready to go."

"You planned something to do?" Elena said in disbelief.

Damon's eyebrows crinkled and his eyes mellowed. "Was that a bad idea? Too soon?"

"No, it's fine. I just wasn't aware you were so...romantic."

Damon's cheeky smiled returned to his face and he chuckled. "Well what can I say?"

Elena threw the blankets across the bed and began opening and closing drawers to her dresser. Damon took that as a confirmation that she would come and went downstairs to wait.

Within a couple minutes, but what seemed like hours to Damon, Elena descended the stairs wearing a purple sundress and flip-flops, her hair straight and down as always. It was casual but stunning.

"I've never seen that before."

"I've never been on a first date with you before. I thought I'd try something new. How do I look?" she whispered, spinning in a circle.

Damon's eyes couldn't stray from her face and her legs in that short dress. "Beautiful. Ready?" he breathed.

She nodded, inhaled sharply, and smiled up at him, her inner conflict resolved. "Yes."

They automatically fell into their normal pattern of constant teasing, some funny some not. "So are you going to tell me where exactly we're going?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Elena shrugged her shoulders, feigning disinterest and turned the knob on the volume of the stereo in his car. "Lifehouse, huh? I would've figured Frank Sinatra or Billy Joel or something."

"I figured something more modern would be more fitting. And just because I was born a long time ago doesn't mean I don't appreciate the music made today."

"My parents didn't."

"Do I look like your dad to you?"

Elena laughed and gave Damon another smile.

"Touché."

Damon drove them through various country roads with farms growing wheat and cotton bathed in sunlight, until they reached a parking lot with no apparent destination in mind.

"Why's there a parking lot here?"

"One of the many mysteries of this place."

"What does that even mean? Why can't you be straightforward like..." she automatically trailed off, turning away from him to shield the utter stupidity reflected in her eyes.

"Like Stefan? I guess we're just different people. I thought you might have figured that out by now," he whispered.

"Damon," she breathed, desperately trying to reach his shoulder which he kept swiveling away from her, "I'm sorry. That won't happen again."

Damon pretended he hadn't heard her and strode away to enter the woods surrounding the parking lot. Elena hurried after him until she was able to string her arm through his. He tensed, clearly considering pulling away, but didn't.

"Here we are."

Elena glanced around at a small square of land not overgrown with trees. In the middle was a little red picnic table completely decked out in foods traditionally seen at brunch buffets. The sunlight was barely able to filter through the trees, but the determined rays that did, fell perfectly, making the whole thing seem that more magical. Butterflies were everywhere even though there were no wildflowers in sight. Elena's mouth dropped open and she couldn't help herself from asking more questions.

"How'd you find this place?"

"I didn't, Lexi did. We had a very strenuous relationship as you know, but she cared deeply about Stefan. So she told me that this was the place to bring him to calm him down if he was getting out of control. She must have gotten through to him at this very place because he would always remember something, relax, and start purposefully lowering his self-esteem through a constant cycle of guilt. Don't ask me what he recalled, because I don't know. He wouldn't ever tell me. But ever since I've been here, there's always a rope trying to tug me back. It's so gorgeous, it's hard to stay away. This is where I spend a lot of alone time in the summer. Not recently, since you've been around, but I thought it was time to come back. Is that straightforward enough for you?"

"Yes...of course. It's beautiful. Is that all for us?"

"Yep. Laid it out this morning." He led Elena to one side of the bench and set her down there to move and sit across from her.

"So what do I not know about you Damon Salvatore?" Elena giggled, as she attempted to shove a huge bite of chocolate chip pancakes in her mouth.

"I can play the guitar but I can't sing. Stefan would always wonder what the point of being able to play the guitar was if you couldn't sing along, because most guitar music is just chords for the background music. No melody, you know. My vice, other than a good bottle of bourbon, is Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, and I can't stand hypocrites."

"Aren't you kind of one?"

"Give me three examples."

"Um," Elena mumbled, racking her brain for any type of retort to fire back. Her mind flipped through memories of dances, kisses, hugs, fights, murders, fires, and flirtatious smiles. "Alright, I can't think of any now, but I'll tell you when I do," she conceded.

Damon smiled. "You do that." They ate the rest of the meal in silence but Elena couldn't help but notice how lovely Damon's long slender fingers looked gripping his fork, and how stunningly piercing his bright blue eyes were no matter the expression on his face.

"You're staring at me."

Elena shook her head slightly escaping her trance. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I look at you like that on a regular basis."

"Wait, how exactly did I look at you?"

"Like I was not only the most beautiful thing here, which we know can't be true, but that you wouldn't have wanted to be with anyone else. Maybe I'm optimistic, but kind of like you loved me."

"Damon..."

"Optimism..." he whispered, "It's a killer."

"Didn't I say I loved you?" Elena breathed.

Damon rested his elbow on the table grasped Elena's face between his hands. He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, than just below her mouth. Elena gripped his wrists and clenched harder when he wouldn't kiss her. She didn't realize that his teasing would affect her but it did. He slowly traced his way back and forth around her mouth with his lips before kissing her quickly and pulling away slightly, rubbing circles with his thumb on her cheek. Elena gasped and brought her hand to the back of his head, wrenching it forward her lips finally meeting his. The kisses rapidly deepened and Damon tugged on her lower lip with his teeth before his tongue began exploring from the bottom to the roof of her mouth. Elena pulled away and lifted her hands in the air.

"I'm so sorry, I'm not sure..."

"I understand."

"Forgive me?"

"When haven't I?"


	6. Chapter 6

"So what else is on the agenda today, Mr. Romantic?"

"How do you feel about a hike? I know this really great view, but it takes some time to get there."

"Couldn't we just cheat?"

"I suppose," Damon said, "But that wouldn't be nearly as rewarding. You have legs, you don't get tired easily anymore, and it isn't uphill or anything. All it takes is time. And as I recall you willingly went on a walk with Stefan and you were human. Much more work."

"How'd you know about that?" Elena eyed him suspiciously.

"Stefan and me do talk about you, you know. We're actually relatively normal siblings."

"Sure you are. Fine. Let's go."

Elena followed close behind Damon to a trail head not far from where they had breakfast. Trees and bushes were bordering the path, some overgrown and tripping traps. The began single file, Elena focusing intently on the flowers and overall scenery, instead of Damon. As much as she wanted her mind to wander there, she didn't want him to know that was her desire. He was too perceptive to be off her guard.

"What kind of flower is that?" Elena asked, pointing to violet-blue flowers in the shape of a small bell beneath a couple large pine trees.

"That's a Virginia Bluebell, I believe." Damon bent down and plucked one from it's tangled branches. He then brushed Elena's hair behind her ear and placed the flower in the crook between her temple and the inner fold of her ear. "That color suits you. You know," he murmured, giving her a sly look, "There's plenty of room for two up here."

"Oh...right." Damon paused in his stride and waited for Elena to approach him as timidly as a mouse would a cat. When she was beside him, he couldn't strolling down the path his hands in his pockets, whistling a tune. Elena didn't know it, but it was beautiful.

"What are you whistling?"

"The Scientist by Coldplay. One of my favorites."

"Do I get to hear your awful singing voice?" Elena teased, shoving his shoulder.

"As you command, Elena," he whispered, brushing her face lightly with his fingers. And he continued but this time with the lyrics. "But tell me you love me, come back and haunt me and I rush to the start. Running in circles, chasing our tails, coming back as we are. Nobody said it was easy. Oh, it's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy. No one ever said it would be so hard. I'm going back to the start," he warbled. And without much thought he tucked his hand in hers.

Elena couldn't help but smile, not just about his voice, which really was shrill, but because his hand was making hers tingle pleasantly. At first, she tried to hide the smile; keep it to herself. But then she saw Damon's face. It was insanely worried that maybe holding her hand wasn't what she wanted. It really did matter to him whether she was happy or not. Elena let the smile she was disguising like a thief in the night grow on her face until Damon couldn't have missed it even if he was mute, blind, and deaf.

Damon visibly relaxed and they walked the rest of the way in companionable silence, holding hands. They left the forest behind them and entered a large meadow which ran into the distance before it dropped off into a cliff. They came up to the very edge and glanced around at a view of a sweeping river, a vast mountain range, and a glimpse of small villages with farmland.

"This is incredible," Elena breathed.

"I thought you might like it." Damon sank to the earth and motioned for Elena to come sit beside him. She slowly followed orders and cautiously leaned up against Damon's shoulder. He swiftly put his arm around her waist and leaned his cheek against the top of her head.

"You pretty good at this."

"Surprised?"

"No, once I heard what you did for Rose...actually, yes. I'm surprised."

"Are you happy?" Damon said. He made it sound like the answer wasn't a big deal but his breathing rate increased slightly and she could feel his shoulder muscles tense against her.

Elena paused for a minute and seriously considered the question. There was no question she was happy. The question became, in what way to tell him. She slinked around to face him as gracefully as a cat curling up on a pillow and wrapped her arm around his neck before bringing it down for a kiss. "Yes," she whispered.

"Good. Now, come with me."

He lifted her to her feet and dragged her to a waterfall that began from a little stream trickling down from the woods.

"Now, we're going to jump. You'll be just fine. Kay?"

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because it's fun, Elena. It's good to experience it every once and a while."

"Fun. Okay...I guess."

"Stop thinking," Damon laughed, and he catapulted her off the edge. The fall was quick and long at the same time. It felt like wind was actually whooshing through her, and she was paralyzed with a fear that might have even been worse than the various instances where Klaus would catch her. The water was fast approaching and when they hit it felt like running into a brick wall, but she knew she would be fine.

Her dress was soaked and clinging to every curve by the time her and Damon crawled out of the water. He stripped off his shirt and carefully averted his eyes, knowing she would feel uncomfortable if he _looked_.

"So? What do you think?"

"That hurt like hell, but it was so...so..."

"Invigorating?"

Elena nodded. "You shouldn't have scared me like that, though."

"No?" he said, raising one eyebrow.

"No," she grinned and hurled a pile of mud that she had collected when using her hand as balance while standing up. It hit him right in the face. Being a vampire not only improved almost every humanly function, it improved her aim. Damon didn't even give her a second to gauge his reaction. He sprinted at her and tackled her in the mud. They were both squishing mud into balls and throwing them at each others bodies, when Damon grinned through all the mud caking his face.

"I love you, Elena." And he kissed her right on her muddy nose.

"Let me up out of this mud."

He stood and laughed at her appearance. "Somehow, Damon Salvatore, even after you rubbed my best dress in the mud, made me jump off a cliff, and were a part of the best date I've ever had, I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

*Sorry it's been so long. I've been so busy this summer I haven't had any time. And I'm writing a story that unfortunately can't really be posted on fanfiction because it's my very own idea. If you want to read some of it, btw, just send me a private message and let me know. I love feedback. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And if you also read my other fanfiction, painting blue eyes, I don't know when i'll update that cuz i'm kind of stuck. If you have any ideas just let me know. Oh, and I'm considering changing this to a mature rating. How do you guys feel about hot vampire sex? Maybe. We'll see. Enjoy!

They arrived home, caked in mud and Elena quickly rushed to a shower, tired of the odd scaly feeling the mud provided. Damon went up to his room and undressed in his closet before also making his way to the shower in his bathroom. Elena was almost surely in Stefan's. She'd just be more comfortable there. That was, of course, before he heard water coursing out of a faucet in his bathroom. She was showering in his room.

He knew that the shower door was simply a pane of glass so he snaked the back of his head into the room and asked if she would let him know when she was finished before pulling on a bathrobe and laying on his bed.

"Damon!" Elena yelled.

Damon heard a muffled scream come from the bathroom and he strolled over grabbing a towel and a bar of soap from a little bowl by his sink.

"What's up, Elena? Need a towel? Some soap?"

"No. I can't reach this spot on my back and I just know it's covered in stubborn mud."

"Okay. Just a sec." Elena was inviting him to shower with her. It was subtle, but he always knew the difference between and invitation and a request. Especially when it came to women. She'd probably showered with Stefan multiple times but never with him. It wasn't like her. And then a quiet voice in his head whispered, "It is like her. And you know it. She's giving you a chance, moron. Take it." So Damon took a very deep breath, let his bathrobe slip from his shoulders, and sauntered into the bathroom stark naked.

Elena smiled when she saw him and she turned her back to point to the spot. "It's right there, Damon. Could you get it please?"

Damon's eyes explored the soft curves at her waist to the peak of her legs and bum. She was so beautiful. He opened the glass door and shuffled his way into the shower. "Mind if I join you?"

"Guess not, since you're already in here."

"That was the plan. Can you hand me the bar of soap from the basket?"

"Sure," Elena said, grabbing the soap and chucking it straight at his face. Damon snagged it from the air just in time. "You missed," he teased. Elena didn't say a word in return and Damon started rubbing the bar of soap, slowly and in circles on her back where the mud was. It quickly sluffed away, but Damon continued to apply the soap.

"I think it's clean, Damon," Elena whispered.

"Yeah."

Elena turned to face him, water running down through her hair and across her stomach in weblike patterns. She cupped Damon's face in her hands and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "Thank you. Do you need anywhere done?"

"How about my entire body?"

Elena giggled. "Not an option, pervert."

"Don't go throwing around names, big talker. As I recall, you were the one who invited me to shower with you."

"Any mud you can't reach?"

"No, not really."

"Well then I'm out of here."

"Not so fast, princess," Damon growled and he encircled his arms around her bare waist. The sparks were undeniable and Elena couldn't help throwing her head back against his shoulder and reveling in the feeling. He spun her around and he kissed her gently on the lips. The kiss deepened just as quickly as the first one and before Elena knew what was happening, her back was against the wall of the shower, water was pouring down her face and into the kiss, and her feet were latched together around Damon's waist. Elena pulled back and put her hand to Damon's lips which he began pecking up and down her finger.

"I can't do this. Put me down, Damon. Give me a day or two okay? Don't just jump out of the gate."

Damon's face exploded in anger and he sat her down before hopping out of the shower, wrapping himself in a towel, and storming out of the bathroom. Elena followed like a lost puppy and snagged Damon's wrist before he could get too far away.

"What's wrong?"

"Why'd you invite me in there, Elena? What were you hoping to achieve?"

"I don't know, Damon," she cried. "I'm sorry. It just seemed like a fun idea at the time. And I did need assistance with my back."

She saw Damon's shoulders heave up and down. "Okay. It would be wonderful if you could figure out some answers though. Like soon."

"I know. And that's why we're doing this. I never said it was going to be easy."

"And neither did I, Elena. Neither did I. But have a little faith in where I'm taking this. We've known each other for a couple years now and I've loved you for almost as long. Give it your all, because that's what I'm giving you and I expect something in return."

"Like what?" Elena asked.

"I don't know because I'm not sure what you're willing to give."

"Everything."

"Right now, I disagree. But we'll see. I sure as hell hope so."

"I love you, Damon," Elena said tentatively.

"Do you? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"You think that low of me?" Elena said, her eyes flashing. "Are you serious?"

Damon bright blue eyes pierced hers but she did not waver from his gaze. He continued searching them until he whispered, "No. I guess not. I'm off to bed."

"So you do sleep." It wasn't a question, more of an observation. But Damon replied anyways.

"I'm not invincible, Elena. As much as I like to think I am. I do need sleep to survive. Much like you."

"I've never actually seen you in the act though."

"Sleep with me?" he winked, his bad mood apparently erased.

"You're disgusting."

Damon nodded, as if he'd already known the answer and flopped onto his bed. Elena sighed and shut the door behind her as she left the room. This was the problem with Damon. They couldn't stop fighting. He wouldn't stop questioning her every move. Before Stefan left, it had always pissed her off to the point of insanity, but as she was crossing the hall to Stefan's bedroom, she couldn't help wondering if she'd made the right decision.


	8. Chapter 8

Elena skipped down the stairs the next morning; excited for the prospect of seeing Damon. She'd missed him last night while she was lying alone in Stefan's bed. It had been quite a while since she'd had to fall asleep without someone holding her tight to their chest. Okay, just Stefan. But Damon could easily take his place and Elena wanted him to know that.

She arrived in the kitchen to find an envelope with her name in Damon's scribbly handwriting next to the coffee pot. She noticed that he'd already brewed some and she poured herself a cup before settling down on a bar stool and tearing open the seal.

_Elena,_

_ I should be back around noon. I just had to take care of something. Stefan called this morning just to check in and see how you were doing. I told him I'd tell you and give you the number he can be reached at right now because he left his phone here. 437-234-5867. So if you need to call him feel free. I hope you slept well and I'll be back soon for you._

_ I love you._

_Damon_

Elena stared at the number, which had clearly been written down with so much pressure the pen practically cracked through the paper. She so desperately wanted to call Stefan but it wasn't very fair to Damon. This was his time and she shouldn't waste it. But he wasn't here and he'd never have to know.

Elena grabbed their home phone from the port and dialed half the number before setting it back down. It was just wrong. It was exactly how she felt just a couple months ago when Damon kissed her, or she flirted with him. Like she was betraying him.

So Elena left the letter on the counter and walked into the living room, the fire blazing as it always was no matter the weather or time of day. She curled up beside it and found a copy of _East of Eden_ by John Steinbeck on the couch. Instead of pondering the oh so tempting number in the room over, Elena began reading a book she'd had to read junior year. And she remembered it being truly ancient and terribly boring.

The door slammed shut and one second Elena was finishing a chapter and the next she was in the entrance hall to see Damon carrying a large paper bag.

"Did you go shopping?"

"No," he said, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and leading her down to the basement. "I was just getting some more blood from the hospital. You said you didn't want to kill people so we're doing it your way. And we're going to need a lot if you don't want to lose control."

"Thank you, Damon." He had no idea what this meant to her. Him simply saying we're doing it your way. And he did it in such a way that it didn't seem like something Stefan would do. And that was important, because at the end of this she hoped she would be able to see a large difference between the two and know which option she liked better, or in this case loved better.

He nodded and tossed a blood bag at her from the large paper bag before putting it in the large chest like freezer.

"Is it human blood?"

"Yeah. Is that okay?" he asked, worry clouding his voice. "I know this isn't what Stefan does, but seriously, if you do it this way you'll never lose control like he did. You'll be sort of like me except you won't have a bunch of pent up anger that results in dead people. End conclusion, no dead people, and a super strong, beautiful, capable vampire."

Elena looked at the dark red liquid in the bag and remembered saying she would give everything to this relationship. And trust was one of those things she would have to give him. "It's totally fine. I don't want to ever be vulnerable to a guy like Klaus."

"Good. Now, here is how the procedure works. At first, you're going to want to suck every single bag in this entire house dry, but I won't let you do that. We'll start with five bags today and stay there until I don't have to chain you up to a wall."

"You're going to chain me up to a wall?" Elena questioned nervously.

"That was an exaggeration. I'm basically just going to hug you really really hard."

"That sounds much more pleasant."

"Anyways, once you're at that point, we'll slowly decrease the blood intake until I can take you into a room that has blood sprayed on the walls, with bags scattered all around with some dripping onto the floor, and you can just walk out with no regrets. Understood?"

Elena nodded. "But how long will that take?"

"Well since you're more stubborn then a donkey, it shouldn't take long."

"You just compared me to a donkey!" Elena exclaimed in fake shock.

"Must be the nose," Damon chortled. And then she attacked him, putting everything she had into a single shove. He crashed to the floor without little effort and wrapped his arms around her waist since she was already directly on top of him. She nipped up and down his neck, leaving hardly noticeable marks everywhere. He groaned with pleasure and clasped her head in his hands to move her lips to his. She began kissing them ferociously biting his bottom lip to open his mouth to her searching tongue. His tongue quickly followed and they began a fast paced dance of fleeting contact. His hands inched up under her shirt and began running up and down her torso, avoiding the breasts just in case there would be a protest. He loved kissing Elena too much to stop now. Elena had to feel skin beneath her fingers so she rolled over, crushing Damon's hands and began running her fingers up and down his abs which rippled at her touch. He wanted her and Elena knew but she wasn't sure where that would put them. Her kisses became much more sloppy and Damon paused to ask what was wrong.

"I'm just thinking."

"Too much, it seems," he murmured rolling off of her and moving to a sitting position. "What can I do to help?"

"Nothing. You're the problem. I just don't know what...doing...doing...it...I don't know where that would put our relationship, and that scares me. I want to be able to go backwards if it turns out I need to."

"Stefan and you had sex," he said bluntly.

"That was so long ago it won't make a difference. It might now though and I need my head to be clear."

Damon nodded and stood to offer Elena a hand up. She grasped it and he pulled her against him in a hug. Elena twirled her arms around his neck and held on like her life depended on it.

"I understand, Elena. I really do."

Elena visibly relaxed and kissed him on the mouth. "How about that blood?"

*I haven't heard much rallied support behind a mature rating, so I just toyed with the idea a little. I think I will, but I need to be sure it's okay with you guys. They just seem to end up in those type of situations a lot. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Damon handed her the first blood bag and then sat back in a rather uncomfortable chair to keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't go out of control. She glanced awkwardly at him before ripping off the stopper at the top of the plastic bag and tentatively bringing it to her mouth. She tipped her head back and the liquid slowly began seeping out of the bag. It was like watching water being drained from a bathtub. She was done within seconds before casting it on to the cement floor, remnants of blood staining the floor. She wiped the back of her hand across her deliciously bright red mouth and left a stain on the back of her hand and chin. She smiled seductively and motioned for the next bag. Damon broke off the stopper for her and held it out to her. She reached for it only to have the bag pulled back just inches away from her fingertips.

The edges around her eyes turned a smokey black and wrinkles slithered like snakes as Elena grew terrifyingly frustrated in seconds. She launched herself at Damon and he quickly withdrew from the chair and against a wall feet away. Her eyes caught the movement and her body unconsciously swapped directions and her hand reached up to pin his body up against the wall by his neck. He fought off her hand and spun her around until his arms created a vice like grip around her waist. She struggled violently until Damon's soft crooning voice entered her ears.

"Shh. Elena, it's me. Relax. I was just teasing. Relax," he whispered. And then he released her, offering the blood bag.

She swiped it out of his hand, glaring all the way and turned her back to him to finish the next one. She was through four and staring like a starving wolf at the last and fifth one. Damon cautiously put it behind his back and lifted a hand. Elena growled softly and began sidling to the left of Damon.

"I just want to say something. Don't hurt me, kay? Try to go slow with this one and control the intake. It'll help for later. Shoot through the wall of instinct and back into your mind, because I know you'll be able to control yourself. I won't blame you if you fail. Just try your best." And then he gave her the last bag.

She undid the stopper and pondered the blood in the plastic. She took a small sip, as if drinking a lemonade and swallowed completely before taking another one. Then all best were off and she slurped half the bag up in seconds while Damon's intense surprise at her control disappeared from his face. Elena glanced up to see his expression and her face went into a determined state. And before he could say anything in an attempt to assist with her struggle she was back to taking little sips and swallowing completely. She finished off the bag at a measured pace and began picking up the others scattered all around the floor like toys in a child's room. She tossed them into the garbage by the door, and then scurried back upstairs without a look back at Damon. He followed, shutting the door behind him and found her curled up in a fetal position in front of the fireplace, a blanket around her shoulders. He sat next to her and placed his hands in her waist. He tried desperately to get a glimpse of her face which she was swiveling in circles to avoid his gaze. Then he heard a small hiccup and realized she was crying.

"What's wrong, Elena?"

"I could've hurt you," she sobbed.

"No, to be honest Elena, you couldn't have."

"Yeah, but what if that had been Jeremy or Bonnie? They'd be dead right now and it'd be my fault."

"Come on, Elena. Why else do you think we've been locked up in this house? I would love for you to see your extremely irritating friends but I knew, in the end, you wouldn't appreciate it. It'll get better. I promise."

"I can't do this much longer, Damon."

"You're going to have to," he said matter-of-factly.

"But I can't!" she wailed.

"Elena, look at me. I know you can do this. If I didn't think you could we wouldn't be. I would just be your personal bodyguard everywhere we go, but I don't want to and I know you don't want me to either. You can be an independent women, or vampiress, whatever humans call it these days; all you have to do is believe in yourself. Plus, with your friends lives on the line I think you might behave a little differently."

"But I love you and I attacked you."

Damon smiled. He could listen to her say that every day and it would never be enough. "Yeah, but somewhere in there," he said, poking her temple, "You knew you couldn't hurt me. I'm indestructible."

"No you're not."

"As far as we're concerned, physically, I am."

Elena nodded and curled into his chest. He put one arm around Elena's shoulders and held her close, knowing that anything else would be too much for her. They sat there for what felt like mere moments but when Elena noticed that it was pitch black outside she kissed Damon on the cheek and dismissed herself to bed.

Damon was dousing the fire with some ashes from a paper bag beside the fireplace when he heard two brisk knocks on the door. He cracked it open to find Caroline in tears on his doorstep. He ushered her in, offered her some bourbon, and sat her on the couch.

"So, Blondie, what's got your underwear in a wad?"

"It's Tyler," she whined. "He...Klaus...and then...I couldn't...it was so awful. I don't know...alive...dead...I don't know."

"Okay. You know what, I have no idea what in the world you just said. But I'm going to go get Elena and I'm sure she'll listen much better than I will."

Damon rolled his eyes, pretty sure it was just another of Caroline's over dramatized moments, but trudged up the stairs to roll Elena out of bed anyways.

"Elena," he whispered knocking lightly on Stefan's door. "Caroline needs you."

She appeared not to have heard him and continued to breath deeply. She was amazingly peaceful and a tiny smile was on her face. Maybe he should just go deal with Caroline. That beauty was too hard to disturb. But he knew that Elena would want to be there, so against his judgement he walked up beside the bed and shook Elena lightly. She jerked awake, her eyes darkening for a moment before she realized that it was Damon.

"What the hell, Damon," Elena groaned. "What are you doing?"

"Just decided I needed one last kiss before bed." Elena chucked the pillow next to her at him and rolled onto her face groaning some more.

"Okay. That was a joke. It's Caroline. She's upset about something and won't leave the goddamn premises."

"Why didn't you say so?" Elena yelled, springing out of bed and bounding down the stairs. Damon decided to leave the two girls alone and preceded to the kitchen to have some alcohol and stretch out his legs.

It didn't take long before Elena came screaming in and began tugging on Damon's shirt.

"God, woman, if you want to see my six pack all you had to do was ask."

Elena slapped him in the stomach and motioned to the doorway where Caroline was standing, small sobs still erupting from her mouth. "Klaus has been in Tyler's body and he just got out with the help of some witch and is wandering around town somewhere. And Tyler has collapsed and won't wake up. We need to do something."

"And I give a fuck about Tyler, why?"

Elena gave him one of her condescending looks and he shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "Fine. I'll go search for Klaus and you two ladies can go kneel over Tyler's body."

Elena glared at Damon before pulling on Caroline's arm and dragging her out to her car. Damon gulped the rest of his bourbon down before following them outside. He had no idea where Klaus would be, but he knew where to start looking.


	10. Chapter 10

Damon found himself on the porch of the Mikaelson's luxurious mansion and rapped on the door. It opened with Rebekah standing in almost complete darkness surprise flashing across her face before mild disgust became a permanent expression.

"Damon."

"Rebekah."

"Where's Klaus?" he interrupted the question she had been about to ask.

Rebekah stared at him quizzically and then slapped him hard across the face. "You asshole! He's dead!"

"I have a sobbing Caroline that says differently."

Rebekah's mouth formed a silent oh before covering it with her hand. "Oh my god."

"Gonna say sorry about my throbbing face?"

"No."

"Well where the hell is he? Doesn't he pray kumbaya and shit when it comes to this family? I assumed this was the first place he would come."

"He's not here."

"Have any idea where he is then?"

"No," Rebekah murmured shaking her head slightly. Her face gradually lit up with realization and she shook her hands up and down in excitement. "I have an idea where he might be."

"Okay?"

"Try Caroline's. He's smitten for that girl. And if she's crying her eyes out because of him he'll want to say sorry.

"Shit. Thank you, but shit," Damon cried, sprinting to his car. Rebekah shook her head at Damon before closing the door. Damon left the premises and made his way to Caroline's where he was almost positive Elena and Caroline were, lounging in her bedroom, watching some shitty chick flick and eating pints of ice cream. Or maybe not. Not if Klaus got there first. And Damon was sure he didn't want him and Elena in the same room, let alone the same continent.

When he arrived at Caroline's he noticed the door was ajar and he could hear harsh shrill screams from the top floor. He ran in to find Klaus leaning against the banister and Caroline at the top of the stairs having a one way yelling match. Damon raised her eyebrows at her and she motioned her thumb back to her room. Damon bounded up the stairs, not a care in the world that Klaus could see him, and saw Elena laying on the bed, finishing off a carton of ice cream and watching A Walk to Remember.

"Just what I thought you guys would be doing," Damon murmured. "So what's going on? And why are you still here?"

"Relax, Damon. He isn't going to hurt me," she choked out from a mouth full of mint chocolate chip ice cream. "Caroline promised. Besides, he's kind of busy right now."

Damon heard a crash and cringed at the noise. "Should I go then?" he said, jerking his thumb backwards at the door.

"You're leaving?" Elena asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah. I'm pretty much useless in these situations."

"Um...I was pretty sure you were going to drag me out of here by my hair. But go ahead. Caroline's got this under control."

"I'm still considering it so don't get your hopes up, but Rebekah did say something about Klaus being smitten with Caroline. Are you going to tell me what this is about?"

"Oh, he is. It's Caroline that's the problem."

"Then I feel his pain," Damon whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll just go."

"Okay. And I'll tell you about it when I get home."

"Sounds good. I'll be waiting. Call if you need me."

"I'm not your teenage daughter, you know."

"I know," Damon laughed, "You're just the love of my life who is in the same house with a psychotic blondie who is throwing things, a man who's tried to kill you hundreds of times, and a deputy of police who is probably wondering why she can never get a decent night's sleep around here."

"You make it sound terrifying."

"That's how I viewed every single situation I saved you from."

"Well if you had just explained it that way..."

"You wouldn't have understood anyways." Then Damon gave her a quick wave and exited the house the way he came, having to dodge a large biology textbook on the way out. He clapped Klaus on the shoulder and threw him a sympathetic look which came back as a hostile glare.

Elena had enough of the bellowing, so she strolled out and stood in the middle of the stairway raising her hands up to either side. Caroline was easily silenced and a smug smile grew on Klaus's face.

"What are you doing here, Elena? How do you feel about a little trip down memory lane? I need some more of that blood for my hybrid army."

"I'm a vampire, asshole. And I'm here to solve the issue that Caroline has with you."

Klaus's smile was wiped off his face and he appeared absolutely distraught. "What?"

"She's a vampire," Caroline yelled down. "So take that you ignorant bastard!"

"Okay, Caroline. That's enough. I thought you two might have figured this out by now but I was wrong. Caroline what exactly is the problem?"

"He's been in Tyler's body for weeks now. He used me. And now he won't tell me if Tyler's dead or not."

Elena pondered what Caroline said, but didn't quite comprehend. Use her? But then it hit her. Tyler had been Caroline's boyfriend. Klaus loved her. Caroline hated him, as far as she knew, but loved Tyler. And was previously ignorant of the fact that Klaus was in Tyler's body. Klaus had acted as Tyler. Which meant he had kissed her, whispered sweet words to her, and god knows what else.

Elena took a deep breath, trying to resist punching Klaus smack in the nose. "So why are you here?"

Klaus threw his hands up in the air, "I just wanted to say sorry, and then she started chucking stuff at me. What was I supposed to do pray tell? Leave?"

"That might have been a good start. I recommend giving her some time to cool down."

"Caroline, love, I'm so sorry. I was immature and reckless by using you, but you must know it was only because I can't stop thinking about you."

"Well you should've went about it a different way," Caroline whispered. "Because now I can't even stand to hear your voice."

Elena bored her eyes at down at Klaus and he shrugged in despair and left the house, slamming the door behind him. Caroline erupted into tears again and catapulted into Elena's body clasping her arms around Elena's neck. Elena held her tight and then wrapped her hand around Caroline's elbow and made sure she got back to her room alright.

"What am I supposed to do Elena? Klaus is in to me and Tyler's dead."

"You know that?"

"Well...no," she sobbed. "But why would Klaus leave him alive?"

"People do strange things when they're in love, Caroline. He probably left him alive because he knew that you cared deeply about him. Klaus isn't always completely barbaric you know. He's actually an absolute sweetheart to you, for the most part."

"I know," she sighed. "I just wish he was dead!"

"But why, Caroline?"

"Because, because...I'm drawn to him. And I can't be. Especially since Tyler is dying in the hospital. God, I remember when I danced with him, I was all tense because Tyler was watching but all I was thinking was that if Tyler disappeared I could lean into Klaus's shoulder and smile. And then he saved my life and..."

"He did?"

"Yeah, when Ric was loose on the school, he got me out safely."

"Well, I don't know what you want me to do at this point. You look like you're going to be okay and I should head home."

"Don't you want to sleepover?" Caroline asked, grasping Elena's hands in hers.

"I would, except Damon's expecting me as well as an update on what was up."

"Oh god. Do you have to tell him?"

Elena nodded and pulled Caroline in close for a hug. "I'll leave out most of the details. I'll just mention the ones that relate to him."

Caroline nodded, Elena gave her a peck on the cheek and then sped home. She walked into the living room to see that Damon was still awake just like he said he'd be, sipping some alcohol, and watching the flames. He set the cup down and swiveled to face Elena. "So, what was that all about?"

Elena sighed and plopped down beside Damon on the couch. "It was about Klaus. He's been in Tyler's body for weeks now and we don't know if he left Tyler on the brink of death or actually dead. It was Klaus's way of survival when Ric stabbed him."

"Klaus isn't really the problem it seems to me. The problem is what witch made this happen. And if it was your little witchy friend then I might have to murder her in the most pleasant way possible of course."

"You'll do no such thing. Although, I'm mighty curious myself. I can't believe she would do that but I guess you never know.

"I don't want you anywhere near her," Damon sighed, waiting for the onslaught on fury.

"She's my best friend, Damon."

"Fine. But now you're a vampire and she loathes our type. Not only is she not aware that you're one now, I have a feeling it won't go over well when she does. I think maybe I should handle this confrontation for now. I'll let her know about you too."

"That sounds perilous in so many different ways."

"Trust me when I say, Elena, that I won't touch her."

Elena bobbed her head slowly then leaned down on to Damon's chest. "Thanks for checking on me tonight. I knew after that I would be safe." Damon didn't say a word but kissed her on the head and she knew he was grateful. Elena tipped her head up to kiss him on the mouth. It automatically opened beneath hers and his tongue began flicking at her still closed mouth trying to find lock in which his tongue could open. Elena teased him a little longer before deepening the kiss and allowing Damon access to her mouth. His tongue crept up to the roof of her mouth and the fell back down to duel with her tongue. She barely noticed his hand descending to her waist and fingering the tiny patch of skin not covered by her shirt that had hiked up slightly when they had begun making out. Elena gripped one of her hand's in his hair and the other was cupped around his neck. That was when she was positive his hand was crawling up her shirt and over her bare skin to her bra strap, which he was currently running his hand over, clearly waiting for permission. Elena pulled back and eyed Damon cautiously as he slowly withdrew his hand seeming apologetic. Elena felt the kindlings of a fire growing in her tummy and she knew she couldn't resist much longer. Damon kissed her one more time before moving to stand up when Elena grabbed the nonexistent collar of his shirt and tugged Damon back down on to the couch.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Positive. Now shut up." And she attacked his lips with hers. Within moments, unsure of how it had happened, she'd pulled Damon's shirt over his head and was running her hands lethargically up and down his chest. His hands were in the previous position but this time he unclasped the bra strap easily with one hand and took Elena's silk shirt off in one fell swoop. She shrugged her bra off her shoulders and it pooled down on Damon's lap. He didn't even notice because his eyes were taking in the beauty of the gentle curves of her breasts and how erect they had become simply at his touch. He could feel his own erection snap into place and Elena smiled slightly when she felt it beneath his jeans. She ran a fingernail delicately over his nipple and heard his moan in pleasure as he brought his mouth to her breast, fighting through an army of hair to get there. He then swiped his tongue in circles around her nipple, until Elena was practically ripping his hair out in anticipation. He then sucked hard until her nipple was hard and as red as cheeks in winter time. He then kissed down her stomach until he reached the line where her jeans meet her skin and he speedily ripped them off until all Elena had on was her lacy red panties. Elena ducked her head down underneath his when he came up for air and she undid his jeans, pulling down his briefs with them and slipped her tongue over his slit. Damon inhaled sharply and brought his hands to Elena's head, steadying himself. Elena then took his length in her mouth and just before Damon was about to burst she pulled away and Damon couldn't help but glare at her.

"Give it to me, Elena."

"I will."

Then she let her panties slip to the ground and slowly lowered herself down on him, and then shifting up even slower. She then began a pulsing rhythm that was entirely to relaxed for Damon's taste, so he pulled a complicated maneuver, especially when on a couch that landed him on top of Elena his cock still in her. Then her thrust into her at a rapid pace his hips flying while Elena just held on for dear life. It wasn't long before Elena reached climax.

"Oh, Damon," she moaned. His name being released from her lips at one of the most intimate moments he'd ever shared with her caused him to spiral into a climax as well, releasing his fluids into her.

Damon slumped all of his weight down on her and Elena carefully pushed him up so that she could snuggle up against him. That had been the best experience of her life and she sure as hell wasn't ready for it to be over yet.

"That was fabulous."

"It was. I'm glad to be of service," Damon whispered.

Elena smiled and snuggled in even closer, so that when he breathed her body would lift slightly with his stomach. "And I love you," he said.

"I know. I love you, too."


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I know...not what you were expecting when you noticed I'd updated but I just wanted to let you know it might be a while longer before I update again. It might not but I just wanted you to know. If you want to read something by me...which I would be totally flattered if you would, just check out my profile for my other stories or check out this... /books/401866-Vindictive It's a story I'm writing right now that isn't a fan fiction and no one has read it so far so I would love it if you guys could take some time. I love you all and thanks for the continued support and reviews and favorites and all that stuff. They make my world spin. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Elena slipped out of her bed the next morning and padded over in her tiny nightgown to Damon's bedroom. She knocked before entering and found him relaxing on his bed watching the massive TV hanging from his wall.

"What're you watching?" Elena asked snuggling up to him in the bed.

"Old reruns of Lost. It was either that of Gossip Girl and to be honest, watching Blake Lively and Leighton Meester fight for the umpteenth time about nothing just didn't appeal."

"You've seen Gossip Girl before?"

"You'd be surprised what a guy would do to get a girl in bed," Damon said, shaking his head. "She was nervous. And she said staring at Chace Crawford's gorgeous face would help," imitating a high-pitched whiny voice.

I felt a pang of jealousy rack my body before I remembered that I had been hurting him just as much as this new bit of information hurt me. In fact, probably more. I got up from his side and went to gaze out the window.

"You look fazed, Elena. What's wrong?"

"This is our last day. Stefan's coming back."

"Count down on your calendar?" Damon sighed bitterly.

"Course not. I just feel like we haven't had enough time. Are you ready, Damon?"

"Trust me, Elena, I can handle it. What do you think I've been going through the last couple of years? Going away and leaving you with Stefan isn't nearly as bad as hanging around and watching you kiss him against a car or run down the stairs and hug him practically sure that the hug was going to for me."

Elena laughed. "What if I told you it was?"

"It was?" Damon whispered, shock seeping into his voice.

"Mmm hmm. But once Stefan appeared out of nowhere I couldn't very well step around him and hug you. It didn't feel right."

Damon shook his head and put his arms around her from the back. "Whatever you say. What would you like to do?"

Elena shuffled around to face him and pecked him on the nose. "Just be ourselves. To be best friends with benefits."

"Isn't that what a boyfriend is?"

"That's kind of the point," Elena giggled.

"Alright, well, I think you need some blood and then we can do something fun. Would you like a sip?" he murmured, holding up his forearm beside her nose.

"You're serious."

Damon nodded and gently pushed up against her top lip. "It'll taste good, Elena. It's even kind of an erotic experience."

"Fantastic. I need more of those."

"Sex last night didn't satisfy you?"

"Okay, Mr. Arrogance, stop talking and give me that blood."

Damon obliged and Elena sank her teeth in. She glanced up to see if she was harming Damon but he simply smiled down at her and egged her on with a head bob. The warm, sweet blood slid down her throat and she just kept slurping down more. After what seemed like only seconds, Damon placed a hand on her face and she heard a muttering of stop. That floated through Elena's brain and she practically let it pass by until she remembered whose blood this was. She wrenched away from his arm and ashamedly wiped her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Damon. Did I hurt you?"

"Elena," Damon laughed, "You were splendid. You stopped when I asked. I didn't have any sort of control like that when I was so young. I'm seriously impressed."

"Oh," Elena laughed breathily. "I had no idea. So now that I've...fed...what would you like to do now?"

"Come with me."

Damon led her to his blue car and drove away from the house to downtown Mystic Falls. He pulled into the traditional cafe that Elena always went to with her friends and sat her down at a table outside before strolling in and letting a waiter know where they were. The sun was beating down on Elena's hair, heating up the top of her head. She shrugged off her leather jacket and observed the fluffy white clouds sliding across the pale blue sky. And it hit her then that she shouldn't even be here. That she was so lucky to even get to be out in the sun again. She would have to thank Bonnie again for the daylight ring.

"So what are we doing here?" Elena asked.

"You said you wanted to be friends with benefits. I thought the best way to do that was simply be ourselves. Which was why I grabbed myself a glass of shitty whiskey while I was in there."

Elena laughed as the waiter approached. She ordered just a simple salad and Damon didn't order anything but a plate of french fries. It was so normal Elena almost jumped up and down in delight. She hadn't felt this great in ages. Damon swigged down some of the whiskey and eyed Elena.

"Seen Klaus lately?"

"Nope, not since I was at Caroline's. I haven't even talked to Caroline," she murmured, more to herself.

"You should do that later today. I don't want to consume your entire life."

"But you do."

"Well, sure. But I figured that wouldn't be cool with you so I'm just pretending that Caroline is more important than me."

Elena shook her head in mock disappointment. And then out of the blue she said, "I hope she's doing alright. Klaus gave her quite a shock."

"I'm sure she's just fine. That girl's tough. That much credit I'll give her. Instead of moping when I used her she just got blisteringly pissed at me. That was never the usual reaction."

"Well maybe she realized you weren't worth the tears."

"Ha ha ha," he said and tossed a french fry at her nose. Elena could feel the grease stain on her nose and threw a tomato at Damon before hopelessly trying to get it off her skin.

"That wasn't very nice."

"I'm always nice to you, Elena."

"You just threw a french fry at me!" she smiled.

"Whatever could you be talking about?" he asked innocently crossing his hands beneath his chin.

Elena decided to drop it and thought about what else she wanted to do with Damon today before she'd be spending all of her time with Stefan. "Any good movies you've seen recently?"

"Ever seen The Godfather?"

"Um...no. That's not really a movie girls watch at sleepovers."

"Is that the only time you watch movies?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Elena conceded.

"Then you've never seen a good movie in your entire life. Let's get out of here. I'm on a mission now. This is ridiculous."

"So we're going to watch The Godfather?" Elena groaned. Wasn't it like super long or something?

When they got home, Damon flung her on the couch and pulled out a collection set of all the Godfather movies.

"You're a little obsessed aren't you?"

"For a good reason. Have an open mind. I know you'll love it."

"How could you possibly know that? I have no movies to go off of? What if I think it's awful since I've been so acclimated to awful movies as you say?"

"There is no such thing as hating The Godfather," Damon sighed.

"Alright. I'm trusting you."

"Good to hear."

He sat down and put his arm around Elena's shoulder. She leaned into him and opened her mind to a movie besides Mean Girls and Kevin Costner films.

When it was over, after what felt like an hour but was actually closer to three, Elena couldn't stop talking about the movie.

"That was probably the greatest thing I've ever seen. What have I been doing my entire life? I had no idea movies could be that good. I mean, I hadn't even ever seen an Al Pacino movie. And Marlon Brando was fantastic. What else do you have for me?"

Damon laughed but mellowed substantially at his next words. "I have to pack some stuff Elena. I'm sorry. But if you need a reminder of me while I'm gone you should watch Charade with Audrey Hepburn or any of the Lord of the Rings movies. They're all in that drawer over there. And you should take Breakfast at Tiffany's to one of your sleepovers. It's a rare good chick flick."

A tear escaped from the corner of Elena's eye and Damon sped over and gave her a hug. "I'll see you again, Elena. It's going to be okay. And just think, you get to see Stefan again. You must miss him."

Stefan's face floated into Elena's mind and she realized she hadn't even thought of him in weeks. But a pang passed through her heart and she smiled slightly at the thought of seeing him.

"You're right. I do miss him." She wiped her eyes and hugged Damon back. "You're so good at making me feel better."

"I try," he grumbled, a little discouraged that she actually wished Stefan was back home. "I should go pack. Will you be alright by yourself for a while?"

"She'll be fine," a voice whispered, crawling from the deepest depths of a chasm miles away. Elena whipped around to see Stefan standing only feet away. Damon gave his brother a wave and ran upstairs before he could watch Elena's reaction in disgust. Stefan saw his brother run off without any sort of conversation but he understood. For the first time Stefan felt sympathetic for his brother in the matter of love.


	13. Chapter 13

"Alright, I'm out of here," Damon said, lugging a couple of bags down the stairs. "You two lovebirds have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

I giggled and ran over to Damon with a smile on my face. "Bye, Damon."

"Goodbye Elena. I love you," he whispered bending his forehead down until it rested against mine. I could feel Stefan's eyes boring into my back but I didn't care. All I knew was his breath mingling with mine and his thumb wiping a tear from my cheek that I hadn't even realized was there.

"Don't cry. You've got Stefan now."

"This is so hard."

"I know. But it was the right thing to do. Never forget that." Damon cupped his hand around my neck and brought my ear close, "And don't forget my maneuver on that couch. I guarantee you Stefan can't pull that off."

I slapped him in the arm and he went on his way, shutting the door behind him so I could no longer see his face. I turned back to Stefan who was eyeing me warily.

"I shouldn't have come back. I didn't realize you two would be..."

"Shh," I whispered, placing my index finger on his lips. "Don't worry about Damon. This is about you and me."

Stefan smiled and pulled me in for a hug, his hands resting on the small of my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on tight. But I realized it wasn't because I missed him, it was because I missed Damon and I felt like I was about to topple over and turn into a sopping wet puddle on the floor.

"I'm glad your back," I said.

"Me too. I missed you, Elena."

I pulled out of his hug and grasped his hand in mine. "Well you're just in time. While Damon was packing I managed to whip a little something up. Follow me."

I led Stefan into the kitchen of the Salvatore house that was decorated from head to toe in candles of every color that were lit. A soft romantic glow took up the entire room and on a table with flowers in a vase was a bottle of bourbon and two bags of blood.

"I thought we could just talk. Catch up and all that."

"Sounds great."

We sat down across from each other and Stefan, as gentlemanly as always, poured to glasses of the bourbon before taking a seat and sliding my glass over to me. I took a swig before resting my chin on my hands and smiling at him. "So, what did you do?"

"Nothing much. If I'm being honest I mostly just moped in self-pity. I've never been very good at controlling emotion. Caroline came and visited me a couple of times just to check in and I hit the local bar a couple of times. There wasn't much to do. What did you guys do?"

"You want to know?"

Stefan shrugged noncommittally and I sighed deeply before answering. "Well, we watched movies, went out for lunch, had mud and french fry fights. I don't know. All sorts of stuff. Damon's pretty good at coming up with stuff to do."

"Sounds like fun."

"It was," I said, remembering the mud fight especially. That had been an absolute blast, and jumping from that cliff too. "How are you holding up?"

"I've been better. I just wish I knew what you were thinking."

"Honestly," I murmured, "Right now I would choose Damon, but you haven't had your time yet. That could change, Stefan. We have a history. It wouldn't be that weird. Don't ever count yourself out, okay?"

"Okay," he whispered still managing to look thoroughly dejected. He reached across the table and captured my face with his hand and leaned across to give me a lingering kiss. I kissed him back, peaceful and satisfied with the kiss. It was calming and very reassuring. It felt nice.

I grinned lazily and looked into his eyes. "Thanks."

"Sure. So what's the plan?"

"How would you feel about a movie? Damon just got me started on The Godfather so I've been obsessed with good movies. He told me to watch Breakfast at Tiffany's or Lord of the Rings. What do you think?"

Stefan laughed and shook his head. "What?" I asked.

"Damon hates Breakfast at Tiffany's. It's me who has the weakness for that movie. He's a lot more selfless then I ever gave him credit for."

"I'm not even going to pretend to know what you're talking about. Let's just go watch the damn movie." Within minutes the movie had begun and I was curled in Stefan's arms on the couch. When it was over, I was half asleep and ridiculously happy with where I was. Stefan lifted me up from his lap gently and kissed me. It wasn't long before he was on top of me and his hands were underneath my shirt. He only stopped when I started laughing unnecessarily.

"What?" he smiled half-heartedly.

"First your hands are really cold and second I'm just remembering...ah never mind."

Stefan sat up and awkwardly stared at the wall to the left of the t.v. I placed my hand on his arm and watched his stony profile. "Stefan, come on. I didn't mean anything by it. Damon had to move on from moments I remember us having too. I know it's hard but just know that it's like a clean slate. They don't matter to me right now, okay?"

Stefan nodded and grabbed my waist, tugging me on to his lap. "I can't do this on this couch, though," he whispered.

"Seems fair." Stefan stood up with me still in his arms and carried me up the stairs and to his bedroom kissing me all the way. I didn't know how difficult that was but I decided that took major talent. He was on top of me once more and I felt under his shirt making his muscles waver beneath my touch. A dull ache pooled in my lower abdomen and I quickly tugged his shirt over the top of his head. He had my shirt done in a slow, almost chivalrous manner and cupped one of my breasts in his hand, massaging it gently as he removed the bra. I groaned lightly and brought his head down for a kiss. My hands were weaving through his hair and I was distracted by his luxurious kisses up and down my neck that I was hardly aware of my panties sliding down to the bottom of my legs. I managed to undo his jean's button without too much difficulty and pushed both his jeans and boxers down as far as I could without his help. He finished by wriggling slightly and arching his back so that his erection ended up slipping up and down my tummy. I gyrated up against him and brought him back down and arched my head back so he had better access to my neck. Small groans were escaping both of us as I traced his nipples and pinched them and he slowly darted down my stomach, reaching my belly button. The anticipation was growing and he kissed my nub before sliding into me. The pace was slow and calm like that of a rocking chair and I held on around his neck pleasuring in the sensation. I moaned his name and pleaded for him to pick up the pace. He did and I was about to come. When I did I screamed out Damon's name, unable to picture anything else in my mind. I didn't know why but I realized then I would've rather had done this with him. He was so much better at teasing, building up the feeling, until there was nothing else on the planet you wished for. Stefan quickly slipped out and sunk beside me on the bed, he didn't say anything and I knew he heard. Of course he did.

"Stefan," I sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"I know. Elena, I'm not sure I can do this."

"We were never that good at sex anyways."

Needless to say, the remaining couple of weeks were much the same. Stefan never reached a point where he was incandescently happen with the situation and I could hardly remember a moment I'd ever laughed. We'd tried sex one more time but Stefan had trouble getting involved. We talked a ton about everything and it was amazing and incredible to have someone who could listen but I couldn't see anything other than a relationship similar to the one I had with Bonnie or Caroline. That was when I knew. Maybe Stefan had been off his game recently but it didn't matter. He was just a really good friend who I cared about deeply. But there wasn't the passion, the fun, the challenge, or even the deep level of connection on an extremely intimate and vulnerable level like I had Damon. Maybe that was because Damon had a lot more to be vulnerable about.

A week before Damon was scheduled to come back I was done with trying so hard. I pulled Stefan down on to a couch with me and held his hand tight as I glanced up at him.

"You don't have to say it Elena."

"Yes, I do. I owe that much to you. You were the most amazing boyfriend in the world, Stefan, but that's just what you were, a boyfriend. Someone I could always depend on and always talk to about your problems. But Damon is so much more than that. He might very well be the love of my life and I didn't really see it until now. I don't want to hurt you, Stefan, but I thought you deserved the truth."

He nodded slowly and a tear ran down his cheek. "I understand Elena. Do you need me to leave?"

"No. I want you to stay if you're up for it. I still love you, Stefan, just not in the way that I used to. It's different now. Are you up for it?"

"I might take some time alone for a bit, but I could never leave your life Elena."

"Good," I smiled. "I don't want you to."

"Are you gonna call Damon?"

"Yeah," I said guiltily. "Is that okay? Because we can totally finish your week if that's what you want."

"It's fine. Damon wouldn't appreciate that if he ever found out."

"You're taking this particularly well."

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked. His eyes finally met mine and I saw what a broken man he was. He was just acting like he was okay. I felt my eyes watering over and I felt awful. He bit his lip and wiped the bottom of my eyelids. "Don't cry, Elena. I'm not worth that."

"Shut up," I laughed shakily, slapping him on the shoulder, "You're with a plethora of tears. I just wish I could give that to you."

"Call Damon. I'm gonna go take a shower."

Stefan disappeared upstairs and I grabbed my phone from the coffee table and dialed Damon's number. I tapped my foot against the ground impatiently as four rings passed by. On the final ring before it would've gone to voicemail he picked up.

"Elena? You should be with Stefan right now."

"Don't chastise me. Come home, Damon. I love you. I love you, I love you. I want to be with you forever. I choose you, Damon."

"I'm on my way," he practically yelled into the phone and then there was the crackling of a dead line. I smiled, glad we didn't have to conduct the rest of that conversation over the phone and began counting up from one. It was something to do until he got here.

Damon's POV

I nervously knocked on the door. I could hardly think straight I was so surprised, humbled, honored, excited, and amazed. I hadn't ever felt so happy in my life. Not with Katherine, when I had sex with Elena, the first time she told me she loved me, anything. This was the greatest moment of my life. The door flew open and before I could even say hello, her lips were locked around mine. I brought her legs up around my waist and carried her in the house, shutting the door behind us.


End file.
